


Chaos and Kindness

by TravelingSoul



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelingSoul/pseuds/TravelingSoul
Summary: A small poem inspired by Fluttershy and Discord
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Poems from Equestria





	Chaos and Kindness

I am the chaos and you are kindness,  
I am the clown and you are the princess.  
You are my first friend in the eon,  
I am free from my lonely prison.  
You are just like a butterfly,  
I am just a beast who trying to fly.  
You made me a little tame,  
I gave up my old evil fame.  
My Fluttershy I will be ever grateful,  
Because you taught well this old fool.  
I am Discord the one and only,  
And this is a beginning for a new story


End file.
